Look after you
by Alexmaxcullen
Summary: the tension between the wolves and the Cullens reach it's breaking point when Edward is attacked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first attempt at writting a story like this so feed back would be most welcomed. I had this idea forming for a while so tell me what you think. changes may be made. Tell me if you think this is basis or a good story or not. xx**

I knew what Charlie thought Edward was paler then usual wasn't breathing and was cold he thought he was dead

Charlie went to pull Edward out of my grasp

"Don't touch him" I screamed. "You can't take him away from me his mine".

I started sobbing Edward needs me he has to stay with me.

I kept Edward close to my side running my hands through his soft unruly hair and telling how much I love him and that I had missed him today. Edward just lied there like a corpse but he was fine he was just resting giving his body time to heal.

"Bells" I looked up to see my father kneeling on the floor coming closer to me I held Edward a little tighter. "Come on Bells I need to look at Edward make sure his ok" I shook my head

"No his mine I have to look after him, he needs me not you me"

Charlie sighed heavily "I know Bells but he needs medical help you can't give him that I called Carlisle he should be on his way". No more than five minutes went by when there was a loud knock on the door. I was vaguely aware of the conversation going on downstairs. BY the voices I could tell it was Emmet and jasper that had come.

"We can't get hold of Carlisle but we have left him messages" Emmet's loud voice boomed

"Where is he" Jasper quiet voice questioned I continued to stroke Edwards hair and face placing soft kisses on his smooth skin. Until I felt a cold hand gently place itself on my shoulders.

"Bells" Emmet asks staring at me then at Edward and for a brief minute I saw a flicker of panic before it was concealed by a mask. "Bells what happened" I stared at him and decided to ignore the others in the room and concentrate on my Edward instead. I couldn't help but start sobbing when I looked at Edwards's unmoving form. I felt Emmet's huge arms surround me and Edward holding us both to him.

"Shh Bells its ok let me and jasper take Edward home" my body froze they were trying to take him from me.

"No" I shouted "his staying with me" I moved myself from Emmet's arms and held Edward close to my chest hiding my face in his hair.

"Bella" It was Jasper now talking to me. "We need to get Edward home so Carlisle can see what's wrong with him". Jasper placed a comforting hand on Edwards arm and moved closer to me.

"It's ok Bella his not gone I can still fill him" Jasper whispered to me so only I could hear and Emmet due to his extra hearing. I looked up at him with an ounce of hope restored in me.

"Bells would you please let me and Em take him home" I thought about it I know what his saying is the right thing but I couldn't let him go he was mine I needed him and he needed me. Emmet choose to speak again.

"Bells your have to come to, someone's got to sit in the back with him" I looked back down at Edward he needed medical care and only Carlisle could give it to him, I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

Emmet made a move to take Edward from me, but Charlie interrupted placing a hand on Emmet's shoulder and asking both jasper and him to go into the next room. Though they kept their voices low I could hear the silent conversation they were having.

"What's up chief, we really need to get Edward to Carlisle" Emmet said impatience colouring his tone

"Boys I know Edwards your brother but I'm sorry there's nothing you or Carlisle can do I got close enough earlier to him and there was no pulse .I'm sorry but his gone, we need.." Charlie was cut off by a loud noise and it wasn't till Emmet once again took me into his arms did I realise the noise was coming from me and that I was screaming.

"Bella you have to calm down sweetie, please" Emmet tried rocking me to calm me down but with Edward still in my arms the movement was awkward.

"His not... my Edwards not gone...his here I can feel him...he just needs to" but I couldn't finish my sentence as the sobs shook my frame. Jasper bent down close to my ear so only me and Emmet could hear.

"Bella you need to calm down. Edwards not gone I can feel him. But you have to calm down I can feel him and his panicking" jasper placed one hand on my arm and one on Edwards chest, and I felt a false sense of serenity wash over me.

"shh sweetie I'm fine were going to take you to Carlisle, he'll make everything better. You just concentrate on getting better." Jasper and Emmet made quick work of moving Edward to the jeep and I climbed in next to him, I was just about to shut the door when Charlie climbed in to.

"Char..Dad what are you doing" I asked pulling Edwards head into my lap.

"I'm not leaving you Bells, so don't argue" He said giving a pointed look to both Emmet and Jasper. Emmet didn't bother staying within the speed limit and for once I was thankful luckily Charlie didn't seem bothered he stared at me with a look of sadness and worry while I stroked Edwards's beautiful face hoping to calm him if he could sense he me.

We finally pulled up to the Cullen's drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the second installment of Look after you. A few peole have read the story now but I still don't have any reviews. some feed back would be great so I know where i'm going right and wrong. xx**

**Carlisle pov**

I nearly fell apart when Emmet pulled Edward out of the truck. My poor boy he looked so pale even for a vampire. And poor Bella didn't look any better. Charlie being here worried me; it was clear by the look on his face that his already seen too much, I'll have to deal with him later my first priority is Edward right now.

"Emmet get Edward to my office, put him on the couch, Jasper I need you to go down to the basement and get the emergency supply of blood were need a lot of it." Both ran off.

"Bella I need you to stay in the living room with your father, so I can treat Edward" Her face crumbled, and a sob racked through her body.

"I want to be with Edward I won't be in the way I promise, I just need to see him please" the poor thing was shaking with the effort to keep the tears in. I took her in my arms and made my voice as soft as possible.

"Bella I need you to stay downstairs please, I promise I'll make Edward better then you can see him, but right now I need you down here so I can treat him properly ok" She reluctantly nodded her head I left her and her father in the drive way and ran to my office. Edwards still form was lying on the couch with Emmet standing protectively over him.

"What's wrong with him dad, Jazz said he can still feel him, he weren't just saying that for Bella's benefit right, I mean his going to be ok" Emmet's worry spoke volumes to how much he loved his brother and family.

"I wasn't lying, I can feel him his ok at the moment a little unsettled, but better since Bella's calmed down" Jasper announced as he walked into the room caring the bags of donated blood, I could tell by his eyes that he was struggling to resist.

"You can leave if you wish Jasper someone has to contact the ladies. I'm sure Alice has already seen what's happening though" With a polite nod He walked out the room.

"Emmet I need you to hold his head while I try to get this blood down him. I can see on his neck and arms healed wounds they've only left faint scars they can't have been that deep I doubt they can be seen by the human eyes." Emmet held Edwards head firmly between his hands. I took the first lot of blood and poured it into his mouth, without the reflects of swallowing a lot of the blood ended up on him and the couch. After the fourth bag his body started to twitch so Emmet held him tighter. I could see Emmet's face strain and his eyes darken.

"How are you doing Emmet do you need to leave the room" His face looked stressed, as Edwards's body continued the spasm.

"I'm fine, let's just get Eddie better" he took a firm hold on Edwards's body as I continued to pour the blood down his throat.

"What now" Emmet asked.

"We clean him up get him some new clothes and burn the blood stained ones then we wait". After I cleaned Edward up I just sat and watched him and prayed that I was right and that the blood will wake him up. About two hours later, my prayers were answered.

"Dad" Edwards choked voice was relief to my ears. I took him in my arms and held him as tight as possible. A low chuckle escaped him.

"Ease up dad, I feel a little tender" he laid back down when I released him just to be brought into another hug from Emmet.

"You do that again I swear I'll rip your head off" Edward chuckled at him, and returned the hug.

"Nice to know you care Emmet" Edward patted him on the back but Emmet still didn't realise him.

"I don't care, but you upset Bella. I couldn't care less" Emmet realised Edward and brushed of the soppy moment with a joke at Edwards's expense. Edward turned to me with a pleading look in his eyes and said only one word in explanation.

"Bella" As soon as the word was out she was deposited at the door by Jasper. Her whole face lit up when she spotted Edward.

"Edward" She launched herself at him and he caught with little effort. "Oh Edward" Bella whimpered then crushed he lips to his. "I was so scared; you can't do that again ok." Edward chuckled around her lips. "I'll try" They continued kissing ignoring Emmet's rude remarks about eating each other.

"What the hell" We all turned to see Charlie standing at the door with a bewilded expression on his face. Oh no this could be trouble.


End file.
